


Cemetery Drive

by easypeasypumpkinpeasy



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, No Smut, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Serial Killer Gerard Way, Serial Killer Mikey Way, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Gerard Way, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampire Mikey Way, Vampires, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/pseuds/easypeasypumpkinpeasy
Summary: When Frank is dared to enter an abandoned house things don't exactly go as planned.....





	1. Cemetery Drive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so hopefully it wont be that bad.  
Enjoy!  
I will add more tags and characters as i go on
> 
> I lost all my work the first time i wrote this and had a fat cry :)

" I dare you to go into the creepy house on Cemetery Drive " 

Frank gulped and looked down the road to the street sign that said 'Cemetery Drive'.  
He looked back at Ray and shook his head violently.  
" No fucking way am I going in there " Frank spat  
" A dare is a dare my good friend " Ray said the last part in an over exaggerated posh voice which made Ryan giggle a bit. Frank shook his head again and looked around the group, they were all giving him ' sorry but you have to' looks  
" It's not that bad, you only have to stay in there for 10 minutes" Pete added and put a hand on Franks shoulder.  
" I'm sorry man you have to, we can wait outside if you want " Brendon said reassuringly and stood up. Ryan nodded and stood up as well  
" Fuck you all " Frank glared at them all individually and stood up as well. 

They all knew bad things had gone down in the creepy and basically falling apart house on Cemetery Drive, at least 5 murders had gone down there. "Fucking hell i already hate this" Frank thought to himself as the boys made their ways down to the house.  
“ We can even go back to your house after if you like, it is Friday anyways” Ryan suggested, snuggling up to Brendon to protect himself from the cold wind hitting their faces.  
“ Yeah, we can watch horror movies like we always do “ Brendon added with a smile. Frank nodded and continued walking.

Once they reached the house they hesitantly made their way up the stairs and onto the porch. Frank walked up to the door and opened it slowly, the door made a erie creaking sound as it opened and the boy cringed at the gust of cold air and the stench that was probably dead bodies that was blown into his face.  
“ This is where we leave you buddy “ Ray patted Franks shoulder and Frank sent him a glare. Brendon and Ryan had already sat themselves on the stairs with their back to the door, they were huddled up together under Brendons oversized jacket. Pete was leaning up against a beam that looked like it was one movement away from collapsing, and Ray was slowly but subtly pushing Frank through the doorway of the house on Cemetery Drive. Frank swatted his hand away and took a deep breath.

“ I'm gonna murder you Ray “ Frank hissed and walked through the hallway.  
“ 10 minutes “ Ray said, tapping his wrist like he had an imaginary watch. Frank nodded and continued walking through the building. As soon as he stepped foot in the hallway he knew something wasn't right. He just got a ‘feeling’. Frank watched a lot of horror movies to know where this was going. He kind of enjoyed it deep down. But of course he wouldn't tell anyone. Just the feeling of being ‘alone’ in an empty and possibly haunted house on a street called Cemetery Drive excited Frank. "Cemetery drive? Seriously? How ironic" Frank thought.   
Frank found himself at the end of the hallway and had two doors to choose from. “Left or Right?” he said aloud. As soon as the words came out of his mouth he heard a quick shuffle on the other side of the left door. Franks horror movie instincts said absolutely not to go in and investigate but frank himself said yes. Maybe he wanted to know what was on the other side of that door. "Maybe it was nothing. It's probably nothing. Maybe just a rat. Wouldn't harm to look tho" Frank gave himself a reassuring smile.

Frank slowly held out his arm towards the door handle and wrapped his fingers around it. He was having second thoughts but pushed through them by shaking his head, Frank twisted the door handle and pushed the door open. The boy was hit with an incredibly strong stench of rotten flesh and blood. He took a step inside and stopped abruptly as his eyes landed on something he would only ever have thought to see in a horror movie. Franks eyes widened and he covered his mouth to suppress a gasp as he looked at the corpse on the dirty wooden floor of the house, his eyes darted to a dark figure standing over it and he could feel its eyes burning holes into him. He was looking at what seemed to be a fresh corpse and the killer standing merely meters away from him. He was frozen and couldn't take his eyes away from the body or the killer. 

“ w-what the f-fuck “ he gasped. Frank made a choking sound and stumbled back. "This was not supposed to happen. What the fuck! What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK!"He screamed in his head. Franks instincts kicked in and he knew his scream would be heard by the others. He opened his mouth to scream but was stopped by an ice cold hand covering his mouth. Franks eyes widened as he felt the killers arm wrap around his arms to hold them by his sides. Frank wasn't going to lie to himself but it felt good when the killer pressed his body against his and wrapped his arm around him, but now wasn't the time to think about things like that. Frank panicked and struggled against the killers grip but it only got tighter as he struggled, Frank screamed into his attackers hand with all he had but it could only be heard as a muffled noise. Frank was hyperventilating, he didn't want to die like this, he still had so much to live for. If he died now he wouldn't get to start a band, meet a hot guy and live happily ever after. He felt the killers grip tighten again and he whimpered into his hand. 

" Why did Ray have to pick today to use this dare, now i'm going to fucking die " Frank thought to himself. Frank didn't want to die so he did the only thing he could think of, He lifted up his leg and slammed it down into his attackers shin causing him to yelp and let go of the boy. The killer groaned in pain and Grabbed his shin, stumbling back. Frank sprinted to the door but was stopped by a strong force slamming him into the ground.  
Frank screamed as the wind was knocked out of him in the impact. Frank groaned as pain started blossoming into his back. The killer growled and straddled Franks waist, pinning franks wrists above his head with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. Frank squirmed under the killers weight on top of him and screamed into his hand. Tears where threatening to spill out and Frank clenched his eyes shut. The killers grip tightened and Frank let out a whimper. After what seemed like hours of struggling for nothing, Frank opened his eyes to see a man staring at him, not a monster like he thought. Frank thought he was actually quite handsome. He had incredibly pale skin, Shoulder length jet black hair, a soft face, an upturned nose and hazel eyes surrounded with dark make-up which was pretty familiar to Franks. The man looked around a few years older than Frank. Frank was mesmerized by the man's looks, he was truly a sight to see.

Frank didn't know how long he was admiring the man for, but his thoughts were stopped when he saw the man smirk and tighten his grip, digging his nails into Franks wrists. Frank whimpered and struggled even harder to free his hands from the man's grip. The man removed his hand from Franks mouth and grabbed his head, slamming it down into the floor with such force that it should have knocked Frank out.

‘ FUCK!” Frank screamed, he clenched his eyes shut and let the tears spill down his cheeks, he could feel something seeping out of the back of his head and cringed at the thought of what it might be.  
“ Please just let me go! Why are you doing this! “ Frank begged the man, as more hot tears spilled out. The man hovered his hand over Franks mouth and the boy looked up at it with terrified eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to be silenced again and he just wanted to go home.  
“ You saw something you weren't supposed to and will you shut the fuck up!? jeez “ the man hissed and glared down at the boy. “ What the fuck is going on” frank thought. Frank nodded and the man sighed a sigh he didn't know he was keeping in.  
“ Good “ he gave Frank a smirk and that's when frank saw them.

“ f-fangs!” His thoughts were racing at a million miles per hour, his eyes widened and he froze. “ No Vampires can’t be real?! Can they?! “ Frank started panicking but the man just ignored it. He studied the small boy he had under him. He looked at all the things he saw on the boy and hung his mouth open in awe. This boy was probably one of the most prettiest people he had ever seen and he was glad he had him so he could properly admire his gorgeous face. His hazel eyes were full of fear and clouded with tears, his hair was styled into a black mohawk that was slicked onto one side and had bleached sides, he had soft, kissable lips and wore a nose ring and a lip ring. The boy looked completely innocent and adorable in the state he was in and it was hard for the man to not get turned on when the boy made whimpers when he tightened his grip on the boys perfect writs and squirmed in an attempt to break free. The man tore his eyes away from the boys features and brought them back to his fearful eyes. He took his free hand and traced the boys jawline then brought his hand down to his neck. Franks breathing hitched and he shivered at the unexpected touch.

Frank would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it just a bit. deep down. A Dark and mysterious man who was possibly a vampire, pinning him down and stopping him from moving. This is what happened in dreams not real life. But it was wrong, he was going to die and the only thing he could think about was the man on top of him and he didn't even know his name. “ What the fuck “ Frank mentally slapped himself for thinking thoughts like that and sighed. The man lent down to the side of franks head to where blood was still seeping out from his open wound. He inhaled the addictive smell of the substance and let out a small moan. Frank was shaking by now, he didn't know what the fuck was going on or what this guy was doing.

Franks bottom lip was trembling as the man lifted his head up from the side of Franks head, Frank couldn't take his eyes off of the man in fear that he would do something Frank wasn't ready for. The man grabbed Franks face and held it in place and he lowered his face to merely inches away from Franks. Frank could feel his hot breath on his face and his breathing hitched as he tried to not get turned on at what the man was doing. The man smirked and brought his face back up.   
“ Well, I don't want to be in this position as much as you do, and I want to head home so- “ the man stated. It was obviously a lie. The man was enjoying every second of tormenting and teasing the boy. He didn't want to let him go, he wanted to keep him all to himself and do whatever he wanted to him. He needed this boy. But he couldn't have him just yet.  
Frank just stared at him. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what was going on and he didn't know why it had to be him in that position so he just continued staring at the man, his eyes full of terror and a bit of awe.

“ I will let you go. But! You have to promise me you wont mention any of this to anyone “ he motioned to the corpse lying in a pool of crimson liquid, motionless and lifeless as all corpses are. Frank was hoping the body would just get up and walk out like this was all a prank. But he knew it wasn't going to happen. “ And I will know if you say anything, and plus, I have your scent Pretty boy “ The man smirked and licked his left fang visibly at Frank to show he meant business. Frank nodded as much as he could while his head was still being held in place by the man's ice cold hand. “ Wait, did he just call me ‘Pretty Boy’ “ Frank could feel is face heat up and hoped the man didn't realise.   
“ You can't even say anything to your loud ass friends “ He raised an eyebrow and Frank nodded. The man smiled and lightly tapped franks cheek twice, causing Frank to flinch.  
“ Good boy “ The man gave Frank a smile and gave his wrists one more tight squeeze, earning himself another whimper and a tear from the smaller boy. Satisfied with his work the man got up off of Frank and casually left the room. 

Frank sat up and rubbed his wrists, tears still streaming down his face.  
“ What the fuck just happened ” he said aloud, Frank was so confused, all he knew was that he couldn't tell anyone what happened as much as he wanted to. Frank looked at his wrists to see red marks from the mans fingernails and from his grip had formed. Frank Pulled his knees against his chest and buried his face in his hands and silently sobbed. He was still trying to progress what the fuck just happened “ W-what the fuck “ Frank ran his hand through his hair and sighed. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling out his name.  
“ Frankie? “ he heard Ryan call down the hall. Frank stood up and whipped away the tears with the sleeve.  
“ Yeah, i'm here. I'm coming don't worry “ His voice cracked at the end, Frank hoped they didn't hear it. He walked out of the room he had been held captive in previously and made his way down the hall to the front door where he was met with high fives and cheers from the group.  
“ You did it bro! “ Ray shouted, Frank didn't reply and just looked down at his feet.  
“ Can we just go now please “ Frank asked timidly, playing with the sleeves of his jumper. Ryan put his arm around Franks shoulder and walked him down the stairs and out onto the street. The others followed and caught up with the two.

“ Hey are you ok? “ Pete asked, he gave Ryan a concerned look, Ryan just replied with a shrug, none of them had any idea what frank just went through. He was terrified and still is.  
“ Yeah yeah i'm fine i'm just tired “ frank said, reassuring the group. Frank wanted to tell them so bad, he didn't want to be scared but he knew that the guy would kill him if he told the police or his friends about the body and the man. This was life and death and he can't even do anything about it.   
“ How come you were in there for so long? We were getting a bit worried “ Ray asked in a concerned tone.  
“ I uh- I g-got lost and yeah “ Frank looked back down at his feet as they walked back to his house.  
“ Ok. But we are proud of you for doing that, no one could pay me to go in there “ Ray laughed. He was the only one who laughed, As always. The group made their way back to Frank's house to spend the night like planned, they walked up to the porch and Frank unlocked the door and let them all in before taking a look outside to make sure he wasn't followed. He didn't notice Ryan watching him, so he nodded to himself and walked inside, locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Surrender The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You look adorable when you sleep "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter :)  
Sorry for my bad editing and shit ( I write these at like 10pm so )  
I got some really good advice from a friend ( you know who you are <3 ) so this chapter will hopefully be better then the first.

Frank walked into the house to see the others had already pulled the futon out and were in the middle of picking a movie. Ray walked past him holding a case of beer and placed it on the coffee table along with a handful of snacks, Frank and Ray had been best friends for as long as he could remember so as soon as they turned 18 the best friends knew they had to move in together. 

Living with Ray was great, it was like a constant sleepover and most of the time they had the others come round to hang out and play music in their backyard shed which they had turned into a jamming space. Life was great for all of them, especially Frank. He had a group of his best friends who helped him through his worst times and supported him no matter what, and so he gave them the same in return. They all had the same interests in high school and met when they came to rescue Frank from the school bullies clutches so the five boys have been inseparable since.

Frank went to sit down next to Ray when his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back up to his feet. Franks head snapped in the direction of the person who pulled him up, his eyes full of fear. He was expecting to see the man smirking down at him but was instead met with Ryan's concerned face. Frank relaxed and chuckled.

“ Can we talk? “ Frank nodded and Ryan pulled Frank towards the kitchen then he sat up on the counter.  
“ What’s up? “ Frank asked with a concerned smile, He was nervous to hear what Ryan had to say but decided to hear him out. Ryan was always caring for others especially Brendon. It was sweet.  
Ryan Grabbed Franks hands and pulled the sleeves up revealing the red marks. Franks eyes widened and he gasped, yanking his arms back and pulling the sleeves over his hands.  
He furrowed his brows at Ryan. “ H-how did he know about them? Was he watching what was happening? Why didn't he stop it? I know I didn't show him my wrists “ Frank thought in confusion.

Ryan looked at the confused look on Franks face.  
“ I saw them when you were giving Ray and Pete high fives, what happened Frankie? “ Ryan said in a soft voice.  
“ o-oh “ Frank looked down to his feet. “ I j-just fell that's all “ Frank answered. Ryan shook his head.  
“ Then why were you there for so long, and why were you looking around outside a couple of minutes ago. I don't believe you. You can tell me anything don't worry “ Ryan smiled as he said the last part and put a hand on Franks shoulder, causing the smaller boy to flinch and pull away.  
“ I can't tell you anything actually, he will kill me “ Frank thought. Ryan brought his hand back and rested it on his lap.  
“ Nothing Happened I fell over and got lost, that's all! “ Frank snapped, he didn't mean to snap at Ryan he was just dealing with a lot of mixed emotions and trauma at the moment and didn't want to be questioned, as much as he needed it and was grateful for it. He couldn't tell anyone anything.

“ I-i'm sorry “ Frank could feel tears start to well up in his eyes and he blinked them away.  
“ It’s ok“ Ryan got off the counter and embraced Frank in a tight hug then led him back to the others. Frank was grateful that Ryan didn't ask more, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to take anymore and tell him everything which would result in his death.  
Frank was exhausted. Mentally and physically. His head pounded and his wrists ached.  
“ I-i'm just going to head up to bed guys, I don't feel well. Sorry.” Frank stated and walked to the bottom of the stairs.  
“ Ok, night Frankie “ Ray called back, the others said their good nights to Frank and he made his way up the stairs and into his room. Frank shut the door with a shaky sigh and collapsed onto his bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he dug his face into it and sobbed. He let out all the emotions he had kept in over the past hour and unleashed them onto his poor pillow which was now covered in his eyeliner and tears. Frank didn't bother about changing into his pajamas or taking a shower, he pulled his blankets over his aching body and fell asleep almost immediately.

******

A week has passed since his encounter with the man and Frank was confident that he wouldn't come and kill him. Since then the body Frank saw was found in the old house on Cemetery Drive, it seemed to be connected to the other murders happening, which made sense. All of the bodies had been found in the house with all their blood drained, the police had no clue to what was happening or who was doing it but Frank unfortunately knew the answers. Not being able to tell the police made Frank feel sick. Occasionally the others would bring up the subject but Ray and Ryan could tell it made Frank uncomfortable so they stopped talking about it in front of Frank all together.  
Frank thanked them for it.  
By The next Saturday Frank had stopped checking outside his windows every second and calmed down, he was still paranoid but not as much. Ryan still tried to get answers out of Frank but gave up after 3 days of Franks stubbornness and occasional snaps he made at him.  
Frank had worked very hard to get himself back to normal and it worked out pretty well.

******

“ Are you sure you don't want to come Frankie? “ Ray asked as he loaded his heavy bags into the trunk.  
“ Yea, I think i'm just gonna take a break from everything and relax. Tell the others that i'm sorry I couldn't come “ Frank shut the trunk for Ray and walked over to lean into the car from the passenger seat window.  
“ Well have fun with your relaxing and try not to burn the house down “ Ray laughed and started up the car. Ray and Frank had been invited to go into New York with the others for a night but Frank didn't feel like going. Like he said, he wanted to relax and take a break from everything so he thought it was a good idea to have some time to himself.  
“ Have fun Fro Yo “ Frank smirked and stood back from the car as Ray reversed out of the driveway.  
“ See ya Fronkeh “ Ray flipped off the smaller boy and drove off, leaving Frank all alone. 

Frank Laughed to himself and walked back into the house, he locked the door and flopped onto the couch. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.  
Frank had no idea how exhausted he was.

4 hours later he awoke from his awkward position on the couch with a pounding headache and an uncomfortable pain in his neck from the position he was in, Frank leant over and grabbed his head, holding it in his hands. He clenched his eyes shut and groaned.

“ Fucking hell “ Frank yawned and stood up. He was planning on spending his afternoon at the park but his plan was ruined by a spontaneous 4 hour sleep on the couch.  
The time was now 9pm and Frank was pretty sure the pizza place was closed, he sighed and stretched his arms and legs. A cute sound escaped his mouth as he stretched, he rubbed his eyes and caressed the back of his neck

“ You look adorable when you sleep “

Frank froze.

He recognised that voice all too well.

It was the voice that had haunted his dreams for nearly a week.

He didn't want to turn around and see the face it came with but he forced himself to. He slowly turned to face the direction of where the voice came from only to see exactly what he was expecting.  
The man was sitting on the lounge chair with his legs crossed and his hands together on his knee. His Dark raven hair fell over his face, covering his eyes. Frank blinked and shook his head. He could feel a knot in his throat and gulped. Frank stared at the man in shock. “ How did he find me?, I didn't do anything wrong “ Frank then remembered what the man had said about having his scent but he just stood there shaking like a baby deer in headlights.

The man stood up and made his way over to Frank like a beast stalking it’s prey. Only then did frank realise how tall and intimidating he was. He whimpered as he looked the man up and down slowly. The man was dressed in a Dark Trench coat that reached his shins, he had a Black and grey striped scarf wrapped around his neck, black skinny jeans, a black sweater and Black combat boots.  
His appearance made Frank shake even more. Frank shook his head rapidly, stepping back. But the man just walked forward more every time Frank walked back.

He wouldn't take his eyes off of the boy. He was so ... perfect. Franks steps were interrupted as he fell over the arm of the couch and fell onto his back with a yelp. The man smirked and stood over the shaking boy. He couldn't help but get just a little turned on at the boys vulnerable state. He stroked the boys face and hovered over his small form on the couch. 

Frank flinched away from his touch and held his hands over his face. Tears clouding his eyes. He heard the man sigh and shake his head, before gently lowering Franks hands to his sides. Frank clenched his eyes shut and tensed up as he felt the man wrapped his fingers around His wrists but relaxed a bit as he felt him slowly and gently lower them. Franks was trembling, He didn't know what he had done wrong or why this man was here. Frank felt the tears spill out and he began to sob. 

“ P-please don’t hurt me, I d-didn't do anything wrong. I didn't tell anyone! “ Frank let out a choked sob and looked up at the man. Frank had done everything he was told but nothing just ever seems to work out for him. He was petrified. The man didn't reply to the boy, he just looked him over and admired the sight before him.  
He noticed a few tattoos he hadn't seen before because of the boys hoodie. 

The man brought a finger up to Franks neck to trace over his scorpion tattoo. Frank let out another sob and brought his hands up to shield his face in fear of being hit or touched. His eyes widened as he felt the man's icy touch on his neck once again and gulped.  
“ W-why are you doing this? I did everything you said, why cant you j-just leave me alone? “ Frank hesitantly asked the strange man. He looked up to him with puppy dog eyes and the man couldn't help but feel just a bit sorry for him. He almost wanted to let him go and leave him alone. But the boy was way too pretty to just let go into the cruel world. He had to have him, to keep him safe, to protect him and comfort him. But most importantly he wanted to torment the boy. It was just so easy.

“ I know you didn't do anything wrong and i'm proud of you for that. I just can't leave you alone, I need you. I want you- “ The man smiled a sinister smile at Frank. He looked so cute and timid.  
“ And I WILL have you “ The man looked down at the shaking boy with eyes filled with possession and power. Franks eyes widened at the last statement and his breathing quickened. Frank knew he needed to get away from this man and fast. He shook his head rapidly and began to panic. He didn't want to go anywhere or be owned by anyone. Especially by someone he didn't know or like, he hated being told what to do. 

“ N-no no no no no no. P-please no “ Frank pleaded.  
The man just ignored Franks pleads and continued looking him over. Frank had no idea what came over him, he felt a sudden urge of anger and confidence rush through him, it was a terrible mix. He knew he didn't have long to execute his plan so he acted as fast as he could. Frank brought his knee up into the man's stomach with all the force and strength he could muster.  
The impact sent the man to the ground, He curled up and clutched at his stomach groaning and cringing in pain.  
Frank may be small but his strength made up for it. 

Frank bolted off the couch and into the kitchen, He grabbed the biggest knife he could find in the heat of the moment and ran into the Bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Franks breathing was fast and his eyes were wide. His thoughts were racing and he couldn't think straight. He backed away from the door and turned around to face it. 

The knife was shaking in his hands and he swore if he shook anymore he would drop it. This was something straight out of a horror movie. It actually reminded him of the scene in Scream, when Casey is hiding behind the TV set with no clue to where the killer is, she looked terrified and in the end she ended up " with her insides on the outside ". Would that happen to Frank?, he gulped and furrowed his brows. He was going to make sure he didn't die tonight. 

Frank heard shuffling and growls coming from the lounge and felt a tear slide down his cheek. His ears were ringing and his heart was pounding in his chest.  
He couldn't hear anything. “ Maybe he got up and left? “ Frank thought. He hoped he did. As if his prayers were answered he heard his front door open and close.  
Frank had guessed that the man had left. After what felt like hours of contemplating on leaving the safety of the bathroom he opened the door slowly to see the lounge empty.  
Frank let of a relieved sigh and slowly walked towards the lounge. 

“ Oh thank fuck “ Frank chuckled a bit and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. Frank couldn't be happier that the man had left. He really thought he would get taken or killed tonight. He didn't want to end up in the mans basement or end up as a meal.

The next thing he knew an arm slipped around his chest to secure his arms in place by who he correctly guessed as the Man, Frank thought he had left his house already but obviously he hadn't. Frank let out an ear piercing scream and thrashed around in the man's grip as much as he could. The grip around his torso tightened and he let out another scream. The man had enough of Franks futile attempts to escape and held a cloth over his mouth and nose. Frank thrashed his head around but it was held firmly in place against the man’s chest. " I CANT DIE LIKE THIS! PLEASE STOP! FUCKKK! " Frank screamed in his head. 

“ I’m sorry, I didn't want to have to do this “ he heard the man sigh.  
“ But you gave me no choice “ Franks eyes started to close and he felt himself losing control of his body. He tried to keep his eyes open but failed. 

His struggles became weaker and his body went limp.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Hello again Pretty boy "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my editing is bad i'm sorry  
I edited this at 12am

Franks head was pounding and his limbs ached, He clenched his eyes shut and cringed in pain as he woke up. 

The smaller boy opened his eyes lazily and reached up to wipe the sleep from the eyes. But he couldn't. He tried again but his arm wouldn't budge. Franks breathing quickened and he pulled at his arm again, but like the first time, it wouldn't budge. He finally opened his eyes fully and took in his surroundings.  
When Frank opened his eyes he was expecting to see the warm comforting lights of his lounge but was instead met with pitch black darkness. 

After a while he let his eyes adjust but it didn't really help. “ What the fuck? Where the fuck am I? “ He thought with a confused look on his soft innocent face. 

Frank sat up but he didn't even make it half way up when he hit his on on something solid.  
“ What the fuck? “ He tried to say but his words were muffled slightly. He tried to say it again but he felt a piece of cloth stopping him from doing so, he tried to spit it out but it wasn't working. It was tied to tightly around his head. Franks eyes widened as he suddenly realised he couldn't move his arms or legs. He started hyperventilating as he struggled to move his limbs. 

“ What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK! “ Frank screamed in his head. He had no idea what was going or where he was. Tears started to cloud his eyes as he struggled more. The boy struggled against the ropes securing his wrists and ankles together for what felt like hours until he gave up on his futile attempts of escape. Frank let out a muffled groan as the tears came spilling out. His shoulders ached and his headache wasn't getting any better. Throughout his time struggling Frank had guessed he was in the trunk of someone's car. He guessed it was the man's car and he was probably right. He didn't know how long they were driving for but he knew they were probably very far away from Belleville by now.

Frank was absolutely fucking terrified, he did not want to go wherever he was going. The boy was overwhelmed by his thoughts that he began to sob, his hot tears soaked the gag and he could feel his wrists start to burn with how tight the rope was. Frank didn't know how long he had been crying for but he abruptly stopped his sobs when he heard a car door getting slammed shut. His head was still pounding and his breathing was fast as he heard someone approach the trunk. He clenched his eyes shut as the trunk was opened. 

“ Hello again Pretty boy “ The man said as leant down to look at Frank properly. The smaller boy didn't say anything he just laid there, trembling. He heard the man sigh and reach down to pick up the boy. Franks eyes shot open as he felt the man's arms wrap around his waist. The smaller boy shook his head rapidly and tried to pull away but the man was way stronger so he easily picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder in one swift action. 

“ FUCK OFF! “ Frank tried to shout but it just came out as a muffled groan. The man let out a chuckle and slammed the trunk closed, causing the boy to flinch and shut his eyes. The man made his way up the driveway to a small wooden cabin that was centered in a clearing in the middle of the woods. No one would find the two or even hear them. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the front door. He opened the door and walked into the lounge, the man walked over to a metal pole in the corner of the lounge behind the couch and placed the shaking boy in front of it. He didn't even know why there was a pole there, maybe the previous owners were strippers? He didn't know.

Frank didn't dare open his eyes while he was being carried into the house. He only opened them when he was placed on the cold wooden floor. The trembling boy slowly opened his eyes to see the man crouched in front of him. His eyes widened as he looked around the room and he started hyperventilating. The house wasn't even that bad, it was a cute and cosy cabin and Frank would have enjoyed being there if he wasn't actually there against his will.

“ Jeez calm the fuck down “ The man said, he stood up and walked out of the room. Frank was trembling as he saw the man return with a bunch of rope and a large hunting knife. “ I'm for sure going to fucking die! “ Frank thought, He shook his head as the man approached him. The man who he still didn't know the name of knelt down behind him and grabbed his wrists. Frank whimpered at the touch and hung his head. Frank felt the rope around his wrists loosen and he suddenly felt a slither of hope. The rope was removed from Franks aching wrists and he brought his hands up to soothe the burns. Before Frank could bring his hands up though, his arms were yanked behind him with such force that the back of his head hit the pole. The smaller boy yelped through the gag and shakily brought his knees up to his chest, he had trouble doing so because of the rope binding his ankles. 

The man smirked and began to tightly tie the boys wrists together behind the pole. Frank cringed at the pain of the rope against his fresh burns. The man continued to tie franks wrists tightly then he moved up his arms to tie them together above his elbows. Frank didn't think that was really necessary, now he had no chance of escape. He couldn't even move his fucking arms for gods sake.The smaller boy whimpered when the man pulled the rope tighter and tied the knot securing the boys arms tightly to the pole behind his back. 

The man walked out from behind Frank and crouched in front of the smaller boy. Frank looked up at him with his tear filled hazel eyes and the man felt the sudden urge to free him and let him go. But he couldn't and he wouldn't. He pushed the urge down and grabbed the boys ankles, pulling them down so he could untie the rope. Frank tried to pull his legs back but the man was to strong. Frank watched as the Mysterious man untied his ankles. As soon as the man placed the rope down by Franks newly freed ankles a light bulb flicked on in his head. Frank knew he shouldn't do it, it would just anger the man. But what choice did he have. Franks brows furrowed and he snarled through the gag, The boy brought his leg up and kicked the man straight in the nose. 

“ FUCK! “ The man fell back, clutching his nose. He could feel the warm thick liquid start to seep out of his nose, he licked at it when it reached his lips. Frank was pretty proud of himself as he saw the blood. He wore a smirk underneath the gag but it vanished as he saw the man sit up. He froze when he saw the smirk the man wore, he could see the hunger in his eyes it shook him to his core. 

The man licked at the blood again and crawled over to the boy. He straddled Franks waist and stared right into his eyes.  
“ I never knew you were going to be so much fun, “ The man said seductively. “ Oh shut the fuck up “ Frank thought, He had had enough of this guys shit. He was extremely terrified, but he was also extremely fucking angry. 

“ Fuck you “ He tried saying, The man smiled at Franks attempts to insult him but his excitement was short lived as the smaller boy smashed his head into the mans forehead. He threw his head back and and groaned. Unlike last time Frank was not proud of himself, he could sense something bad was about to happen. He guessed correctly. The mans groans slowly turned into laughter as he brought his head back up to meet franks eyes. Franks eyes widened and he stared at the man. “ This guy is fucking insane “ he thought. The man Brought his hand up at the speed of light to tightly grab Frank's hair, he yanked it back so the boys neck was exposed. The boy yelped and bit into the gag. The man leant forward and Frank could feel his breath on his skin. Frank shivered and closed his eyes. “ Please don't bite me. Please don’t bite me “ He pleaded in his head.

“ Fuck, you smell so good “ The man said, he was slightly turned on at the strong scent of the boys blood and vulnerable position he was in. Frank froze and his breathing hitched. “ What the fuck is that supposed to mean “  
The man licked up Franks neck and stopped at his jawline, the boy flinched at the touch and his breathing quickened.  
The man finally pulled away and stared at the boy before bringing Franks head forward and smashing it back into the pole. Frank screamed into the gag and tears welled up in his eyes. “ What did I do to deserve this? “ Frank let out a choked sob and let the tears come spilling out. The man smirked and got up off of the boy and crouched down in front of the boys ankles once again. 

“ Let's take care of these then shall we “ The man hummed while he began to tie Franks ankles again, he abruptly stopped and smirked, the man united franks ankles once again. Frank looked at him with a hopeful yet confused look. The man brought Franks lower leg to his thigh at his side and tied them together at the ankle and the knee, he repeated it with the other leg and looked down at his work with a satisfied look. Franks lip was trembling and the tears continued to flow out. All of his hope was lost as he was tied to the pole in the mans home in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't even move, the rope was so tight he could feel it digging into his skin. Every time he tried to struggle against the ropes it would cause more burning.

The man looked at The boy and sighed. He didn't even know his name. If he doesn't know his name then how will his plan work. The man reached up to Franks face but the boy flinched away. He growled, causing the boy to whimper at the sound. He reached behind the boys head and untied the gag. Frank felt the fabric slip out of his mouth, but even though a million questions and insults were running through his head, pounding to be answered, he didn't dare say a word or look at the man.

“ What's your name? “ the man asked the timid boy. Frank didn't answer, he was to scared to say anything. The man didn't like this so he grabbed Franks jaw and forced the smaller boy to look at him.  
“ I asked you a question! “ He spat at the boy. Frank flinched and a single tear ran down his cheek.  
“ F-Frank “ His voice was shaking and laced with fear. The man smiled at the boys response and nodded.  
“ Good boy, that wasn't so hard was it? “  
Frank looked down again. The man gripped his jaw tighter and Franks eyes shot up to meet his.  
“ Was It?! “ He snarled at the shaking boy.  
“ N-No “ He answered. Frank gulped.

“ Well I’m Gerard “ The man stated, Frank nodded. He thought ‘Gerard’ was a nice name actually, he almost smiled at the name floating around in his head. Frank opened his mouth to let all the questions spill out but was shut down by Gerard speaking first.  
“ I know what your gonna say, so don't bother. You don't need to know anything else at the moment “ He released his grip on Franks jaw and reached down to pick up the gag. Frank shook his head and tried to move away from Gerard, it was hopeless. He tied the gag around Franks head tightly and stood up, he ruffled Franks hair and admired his work. Gerard personally thought he had good rope work.

Gerard moved over to the door and opened it.  
“ I will be back soon, don't go anywhere “ he chuckled after the last statement and walked out of the door, leaving the terrified boy all alone in a house in the middle of nowhere. Frank let out a choked sob and hung his head in defeat.

“ I’m never getting out of here “


	4. Chapter 4: Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " So this is the kid you were talking about? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if my editing is bad :)

As soon as Frank heard the lock of the door he burst out crying. 

He sobbed harder than he ever had in his life. He struggled against the ropes binding his small form to the pole and sobbed even more when he felt that he could hardly move. All of his hope was lost, he knew he would never get out of there, Alive at least. Gerard would never let him go. He could see it in his eyes. Gerard had told the boy he needed him and would have him, But now that he did have the smaller boy. What would he do with him?. Frank whimpered at the thought of what might happen to him. He tugged at the ropes around his wrists and hissed at the pain, he bit into the gag and sobbed harder.

“ Why the fuck did he do it so tight?! “ Frank clenched his eyes shut and tried to move his legs. Nothing. Gerard had tied him up so tight Frank could feel it getting tighter with every move he made. He had also tied him so efficiently that Frank was now stuck in a sitting position. He knew he shouldn't struggle more but he couldn't help it, he wanted to go home so bad. And for all he knew Ray and the others didn't even know he was gone. Would they ever find him? Would anyone even miss him or would they be glad he was gone? 

Frank let out another heart wrenching sob and let his head hang. He could feel himself becoming tired. Frank didn't know how long he had been away from home, he had no idea of the time or where he was. The smaller boy wanted to sleep forever and only wake up when he was safe at home with Ray, Ryan and the others, But he was too terrified to sleep, too many thoughts were racing through his head. Frank was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

But before Frank could stop himself he had fallen asleep against the pole.

***** 9:33am *****

" No Pete that happened in Final Destination 3 not The Final Destination " Ray opened the trunk and took out everyone's bags and set them on the ground.   
" Fine, whatever " Pete laughed and picked up his bags. Ryan and Brendon stepped out of the car and collected their bags as well.   
" Are you sure it’s ok with us staying over again, it seems like we are always here." Ryan said.  
" No No. You can all stay over for as long as you want. Frank and I enjoy the company and who better than you guys " Ray gave the three boys a grin and walked up to the porch, bags in one hand and keys in the other. The others returned the grin and followed Ray up to the house.

Ray was about halfway up the stairs when his eyes darted to the door. It was wide open. Ray wore a confused look and turned around to face the others who had also stopped in their tracks.  
" What is it? " Brendon asked with a look almost identical to Ray’s.  
" Frank never leaves the door open. He says if he leaves it open he can feel everyone looking into the house as they walk or drive by " Ray looked back into the doorway and hesitantly walked through.   
" Yeah, I do remember him mentioning that a couple of times " Ryan followed Ray through the doorway and placed his bags by the door.

" Frank? " Ray walked into the lounge calling out his best friend's name as he went.  
" Frankie? " Ryan walked up the stairs to Franks room and peeked in. He wasn't there. Ryan continued to look through the upstairs rooms but found them empty.   
" He isn't up here " He called down. Ray sighed and continued calling out his name.  
" Maybe he just went out " Brendon suggested. Pete shook his head and lifted up Franks wallet and phone.   
" Without his phone and wallet? I don't think so " He set them back down again and walked towards the kitchen.   
" Frank?! " Ray was becoming more desperate as he called out Frank’s name. " Where is he? "   
" Um guys.... " Pete bent down and picked up a large metal object, he turned to face the others with a concerned look plastered onto his face. Ryan came rushing down the stairs and froze as he saw what Pete was holding.  
" O-oh my god " Brendon walked over to Pete and grabbed the knife from him, he inspected it and gave the others a worried look. Ray was in a state of total panic by now. 

He ran into the kitchen and looked around frantically. Nothing. He ran into the bathroom and looked around, but like before he found nothing. Ray was about to walk out in defeat but before he could he saw a dent in the wall by the door handle. Ray looked at it in confusion and opened the door all the way to find the handle matched up with the dent. Ray had watched enough movies to know what a dent this deep meant. 

His eyes widened and he ran out to the others. Ray was hyperventilating by the time he got to the others, who were also looking around the lounge for anymore clues.  
" Guys! I think someone broke in and took Frankie " Ray said through his panting. The others looked at him in confusion but they got the message as soon as they saw the tears forming in Ray's eyes. Ryan rushed over to Ray and embraced him in a hug.  
" H-how do you know " Ryan questioned. Ray hugged Ryan tighter and mumbled into his shoulder.  
" It's all there "  
" Whats all there? Pete asked. He walked into the kitchen and placed the knife down onto the counter. He returned with a glass of water and handed it to Ray.  
" The clues! The signs! " Ray sat down on the couch and downed the glass of water. Brendon nodded and leant against the wall.

" Yeah I see it now "   
" But are you certain someone took him " Pete sat down on the couch opposite them. Ray nodded and held his head in his hands.   
" Why would someone do that? " Ray felt a tear slide down his cheek but he swiped it away with his sleeve. " Why would someone want to take Frank? Where did they take him? Is he still alive? I don't know what I would do without him " Rays thoughts were racing at a million miles per hour. He stood up and started pacing around the lounge.

" Hey, do you guys remember last Friday? " Ryan asked.  
" Yea kinda "  
" Well Frank was acting really weirdly after he came out of that house, do you think it has anything to do with that? " Ryan suggested. He knew something was off about the whole situation, it had to be related. Ray let out a sob and sat on the floor against the wall.   
" Fuck! Your right! I should have never dared him to go in that house! " Ray let the tears spill out and he pulled his knees up to his chin. Ryan came over and sat next to the crying boy.  
" It's not your fault Ray, you didn't know what was going to happen "  
" Ryan does have a point, did anyone else see Franks wrists? " Pete sat in front of Ray and Ryan and crossed his legs.

Ryan nodded and Brendon just shrugged.   
" I asked him about them and he got all defensive and snapped at me, something definitely happened in that house " Ryan sighed, they were all worried about Frank. If anything happened to him they would all be extremely distraught about it. But they all knew Ray would never forgive himself for making Frank go in that house.  
" Why don't we just call the police? They will know what to do " Brendon walked over to the phone but Pete grabbed his ankle and glared at him.  
" Well if you hadn't made so many prank calls and fake 911 calls we would be able to, but now they wont believe us "   
Brendon looked down and sighed. " Sorry "  
" Its ok you didn't know this was going to happen " Ryan gave Brendon a sympathetic look.

The boys stayed silent and processed what had just happened and what they had found out. The only noise that could be heard was Rays nearly silent sobs. None of them had any idea who took Frank or where they took him. They just hoped he was ok.

*****  
" So this the kid you were talking about "  
" Yeah "  
" I can see why you wanted him so bad "   
" I know right, Isn't he just so cute "  
" Hahahaha "  
" He also smells so fucking good as well "  
" Yeah I can smell it from here, but how long are you going to keep this him? "  
" As long as I want, It's not like he can do anything about it "  
" Ok but just be careful, don't go catching feelings or anything "  
" To late "

Franks eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices. But he wished he had never opened them. His eyes were full of sleep and he was barely awake.  
Frank groaned and hung his head. He heard someone laugh and his eyes shot open as a hand came in contact with his cheek. He yelped through the gag and threw his head up to see Gerard and another man laughing. He could feel his cheek begin to sting and he growled at Gerard. The two men continued to laugh. 

" Who the fuck is this guy? " Frank studied the other man, he looked a lot like Gerard but younger. He had light brown hair styled to make the fringe pointy, he wore almost the same thing to Gerard, minus the scarf and he had black and white rimmed glasses. He looked much skinnier then Gerard. Frank also noticed the man had fangs as well, Franks blood ran cold at the sight.  
The laughter stopped as both men pulled themselves together. The new man walked over to Frank and crouched down in front of him. He studied the smaller boy and smiled.  
" Nice catch, he’s a keeper " The taller man turned his head to face Gerard, then back to Frank.  
" I know, I told you he was " Gerard beamed.

The man leant forward and Frank had the same plan for when Gerard got up close. He snarled and glared at the younger man.  
" Ah ah ah, don't even think about it! " Gerard snapped at Frank.  
Frank froze. " H-how. "   
The younger man looked back at him with a confused look.  
" I forgot to mention, he is a feisty one"  
The man nodded and laughed, He backed away from Frank and sat further away from him. “ Fuck ” Frank hissed to himself.  
Gerard stood up and walked behind the smaller boy. Frank froze and gulped. " What now? "

Franks breathing hitched as he felt rope around his neck. He let out a slight choking sound when his head was pulled back against the metal pole. Gerard tied the knot, securing Franks neck to the pole. He whimpered and looked down. “ Know I can't even keep my head down! Fucking hell! I'm going to have to look at these two idiots!” 

“ Sorry but you gave me a real fucking headache last time “ Gerard sat next to the other man and motioned to his forehead. The younger man let out a chuckle and Gerard glared at him.  
“ It's not funny! It was unexpected... “ Gerard mumbled the last part and fiddled with the end of his scarf.  
“ Sorry, what was that Gee? “ The younger of the two held his hand up to his ear and moved closer to Gerard.  
“ Shut the fuck up “ Gerard shoved the man to the side causing him to start laughing on the floor. “ Jeez these two are fucking idiots “ Frank thought. He was pretty proud of himself knowing that Gerard wasn't expecting his head butt though, but he was also sad he wouldn't get another chance at it or to try it on the other man now that his neck was tied to the pole.

“ Anyway “ Gerard sighed and looked at the other man. The younger man sat back up and cleared his throat.  
“ I’m Mikey, Gerard’s little brother “ he held his hand out to Frank, but the boy just looked at it. “ Oh sorry I see your a little tied up at the moment... “ He withdrew his hand and held in the laughter causing his eyes to water. Gerard just rolled his eyes.  
“ Mikey already knows who you are by the way “   
“ Yeah, only because he wouldn't shut the fuck up about you today. And he has been going on about you all week “   
Gerard gave Mikey and death stare and looked back at Frank.

Frank would have been flattered at Mikey’s statement,but now wasn’t the time.

" Wonderful, fucking wonderful! I’m going to die by two fuckheads "


	5. I'm the one that you loathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever I want pretty boy…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long i have been busy with school and i couldn't think of ideas   
sorry if there are mistakes   
btw i am doing MCR song names and lyrics as titles :)

"Well if we cant call the police what are we going to do?" Brendon asked  
"I dont fucking know" Pete replied. The anger was obvious in his voice.  
"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing, Frankie might be in danger" Ryan stood up and pulled Ray up with him. Ray nodded and wiped the tears off of his face. He had to stay strong if they were going to try to find Frank.   
"But how? The only clues we have is an open door and a knife" Pete stated  
"Actually we also have the phone, wallet and dent in the wall" Rays voice was shaking. They had some clues but not a lot, they couldn't go to the police and they have absolutely know clue about what happened.  
"I think this all has something to do with the murders that have been going on lately" Ryan added. He looked over to Ray and guessed he was thinking the worst. Ryan immediately regretted his words.   
"But he isn't dead, he wouldn't be dead. He is ok"   
Ray nodded at Ryan's statement and blinked the fresh tears away.

"But I don't get why someone would take him, and where would they take him?. Who would do something like this?“ Ray moved over to the couch and sat down.  
"Yeah , I don't know man" Pete sat down next to Ray and put an arm over his shoulder.  
"We will do everything in our power to get him back" Brendon gave Ray a sympathetic look and walked over to Ryan and embraced him in a hug. Ray's thoughts overpowered his mind and he started sobbing again. Ryan frowned and had to wipe away a tear of his own.   
"Who ever did this is a sick fuck and when I find then I will kill them" Pete clenched his fists and let out an angered sigh. Brendon nodded.

"We will find him no matter what, and we will find him alive"

*****  
Frank continued to stare at the two men as they sat on the couch and talked about who knows what. Their backs were to Frank so they couldn’t see what he was doing and he couldn't see what they were doing. He took advantage of this fact and used it to properly examine the room and look for an escape exit he would use if he eventually got out of the tight as fuck ropes. He looked around the room and found two doors that probably led outside, a back door and the front door which only Gerard had the key to, Mikey probably had one as well.   
There was a kitchen and a hallway, he couldn't see much of it because of his position in the lounge. He sighed and looked around the room he was in. It had two couches, a bookshelf full of comics and movies, a flat screen TV, a fire place and a coffee table in the middle. He only knew it was there because he saw Mikey drink something from a mug and put it down in front of him. He wouldn't just put it on thin air so there had to be a table. There was only one story to the house. It was more of a cabin though.

Frank zoned out, he had no idea how exhausted he had become over the past hour and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep with his head lolled to the side.

The small boy was awoken with a harsh slap to the face. "Again are you kidding me" His eyes shot open as the pain blossomed into his cheek. Gerard greeted the sleepy boy with a sinister grin on his ghostly white face. Frank scrunched his face and turned his head to the side. He didn't want to look at Gerard. He never wanted to see him again. Why couldn't he just leave him alone. Gerard smirked at Franks attempts to ignore him and moved to sit on Frank’s thighs. 

Frank tensed up and he bit down on the gag. He shut his eyes and tried to move away from Gerard as much as he could. Gerard made himself comfortable on the smaller boys lap and reached around the back of his head to untie the gag. The cloth slipped out of Franks mouth and the boy gasped. Gerard studied Frank’s petrified expression, he found it adorable. He loved seeing Frank like this. It made Gerard feel so powerful and in total control. And he was in control, he was the one who had the boy bound in his house, he could do whatever he wanted and he will do whatever he wants. It's not like Frank can do anything about it. But Gerard didn't mean it in 'that' way, he wasn't a fucking rapist or anything for gods sake. Gerard smiled to himself. But His smile vanished as he looked at the boy and sighed.

"Why won't you look at me Frank?" Gerard asked, he didn't want Frank to ignore him forever. If Frank was going to stay with him forever, he would have to learn how to talk to Gerard and learn how to behave.  
Frank ignored the question and strained his neck to turn away more.  
"Frank, look at me now! “ He snapped. Frank flinched and slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to face Gerard.  
"Thank you"  
"P-please just let me go" Frank looked at Gerard with pleading eyes.  
"I can't do that Frank"  
"Y-yes you can, I won't say anything. I p-promise" tears were threatening to spill out but Frank blinked them away. Gerard furrowed his brows and shook his head.  
"I can't let you go Frank, you know I can't. I need you" Gerard ran the back of his hand over Franks cheek softly, Frank flinched but kept his head still.  
"P-please Gerard. I just wanna go home"   
"I know you do, but you aren't going home. You will stay here forever or until I get sick of you" Gerard knew he would never get sick of the boy but teasing him was just to easy. All of Frank's last remaining hopes and dreams of getting home were lost as a single tear escaped his vulnerable hazel eyes.

Gerard smiled to himself and wiped the boys tear away.  
"Its ok Frank, you will learn to love it here, and you will learn to love me" Gerard gave the boy an over cheerful smile but Frank just stared at him. Franks sadness was replaced with anger boiling up inside of him. He shook his head and he snarled at Gerard.  
"No"  
"I'm sorry what?" Gerard moved closer to Frank.  
"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE HERE SO JUST FUCKING LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" Frank shouted at Gerard with all he had, all the built up emotions. Frank tugged on the ropes and spat at Gerard. The older man flinched and looked at Frank with a shocked expression. He was surprised at how fast the boys mood had changed, but Gerard's look soon turned into a smirk. He loved it when his prey fought back, it honestly turned him on. Frank continued to snarl at Gerard. He was seething with anger and fear. Gerard thought he looked like a cute angry puppy. 

By now Frank was thrashing around against his bonds. "Fucking spastic" Gerard grabbed Franks shoulders and pushed him back against the pole, holding him still. Frank glared at him and struggled against his grip.  
"LET ME GO YOU FUCKING CREEP! I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING! GO AND FUCKING DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LET ME GO! I FUCKING LOATHE YOU!" Frank would not stop spitting and shouting at Gerard. But the words hit the older man like a stake to the heart. Did Frank really hate him? Gerard didn't want Frank to hate him, he wanted him to love him and want to stay willingly. He wanted to be able to let Frank roam around the house and snuggle up with him in bed while watching a movie, and maybe go on occasional dates outside. But Gerard guessed he would have to change the way the boy felt. He had to teach him how to be a good boy. 

Gerard brought the boys head forward as much as the rope around his neck would let him, causing the boy to let out a choke and slammed his head back into the pole as hard as he could. Without doing any serious damage of course. 

Frank screamed in pain and bit at Gerard. Gerard repeat his previous step and the boy could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. He lolled his head to the side and finally stopped shouting and thrashing. His head was pounding and the back of his head had split open. He shoulders and arms ached and he couldn't feel his legs.  
"Fucking stop! I don't care what you say. You are not leaving at all and you will learn to behave and love me or I will not hesitate to torture you till you break and beg for the sweet release of death, but you wont get it. The only thing you will get is the slow feeling of all of your blood being drained from your body! And even then i won't give you sweet death!" Gerard flashed his fangs at Frank, reminding the smaller boy of what he was capable of. Gerard was furious he never thought Frank would be this ungrateful to be with him.

Gerard growled at Frank and watched as the boys angry and pain filled expression changed to one showing ultimate fear. He raised his pale bony hand above his head and brought it down over the side of Franks face. Frank yelped and scrunched up his face after the harsh blow. Gerard slapped him twice more and the boy could feel his cheek starting to sting even more after each blow. Gerard held his hand above his head and Frank whimpered at the sight. The tears spilled out and the boy began to sob.  
"I-i'm sorry Gerard!" he choked out. Gerard just glared at him.  
"You better fucking be. You fucking bitch" Gerard sighed and brought his hand down and caressed the boys cheek.  
"I didn't want to do that but I will do whatever I can and want to get you to behave" Frank flinched away from Gerard's touch but didn't resist as much as he wanted to. Frank continued to sob as Gerard soothed his stinging cheek.  
"i-i'm sorry. I'm s-sorry Gerard" Frank kept chanting in fear of being hit again. Gerard smiled sweetly at Frank. He knew the boy was sorry but he also knew the boy could turn at any moment, Gerard could do the same but he was good at controlling it, unlike Frank. The boy would change so quickly that his anger or other mood would become so intense that he wouldn't be able to control it and he would say things he did not mean.

Gerard still loved the boy though. Nothing would make him stop loving him. Unless he did something really really bad of course. Franks chanting of ‘ i'm sorry- ‘ soon started turning into ‘ please let me go ‘ Frank was taking in deep shaky breaths between each sentence, Gerard removed his hand from Franks cheek and rested it on his lap.

He held his head down and Gerard couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had taken the boy from his home, away from his friends and family and against his will. They probably missed him. But Gerard pushed the quilt away. He should be happy, he had the boy. It's all he ever wanted. Gerard had the boy he had been craving for a week. It wasn't a long time but his feelings grew immensely as soon as he saw the terrified look on the boys face every time he did something to him. Gerard took in a deep breath and looked up to Frank, the boy had his eyes shut tightly, the tears still streaming down his red cheeks and his head down, still chanting for Gerard to set him free.

"Frankkkkk “ Gerard whined. He placed two fingers under Franks chin and slowly lifted his head, Franks eyes shot down and Gerard sighed.  
"P-please - “ Frank whimpered.  
"Stop doing this Frank, it's not going to make anything better. Asking me to let you go won't change anything. Plead all you want “ Gerard tapped one of his fingers under Franks chin and the boys eyes drifted up to meet his.  
"W-what do you w-want from me?" Franks eyes were clouded with tears once again. Gerard let out an angered breath at glared at the younger boy causing him to whimper.  
"I already told you Frank- I want you. And now i have you. So don't make anything more difficult than it has to be "  
"What are y-you going to do with me?" Frank gave Gerard his signature puppy dog eyes and Gerard smiled sweetly at him. Gerard stared into his beautiful hazel eyes, taking in everything. The boy really was beautiful. But he was even more beautiful when he was screaming and whimpering. "he would look so hot covered in blood and tears" Gerard had to get rid of those thoughts before he got to turned on. He was still sitting on the boys lap so it would be uncomfortable for the both of them. Plus, he couldn't get his hopes up to high. Well Gerard had fun things planned for tomorrow so he wasn't exactly getting his hopes up for nothing. He sighed and decided to answer the boy.  
"Whatever I want pretty boy… " Gerard licked his fangs and gave the boy a smirk. Frank gulped and stared with wide eyes.  
"P-please don't touch me- " Frank tensed up and shifted away from Gerard.  
"Oh don't worry, I won't force anything onto you. I want you to get comfortable before you even consider anything like that" Gerard smiled at the boys shocked face.  
Frank let out a relieved sigh but his breathing hitched as he felt a hand slip around his neck.  
"But…. i do have other things planned" He gave the boys throat a tight squeeze then pulled his hand away. Frank let out a weird noise, it was a mixture of a squeak and a choke.

Frank narrowed his eyes at Gerard, before he could pull his hand away fully Frank bit at it. Gerard yelped and yanked his hand away from the boy. Frank growled at the older man and tugged at the ropes once again. Gerard inspected his hand which now had a deep bite mark between his thumb and pointer finger. It stung like shit. The boy had a strong bite and kick. He looked down again and the bite mark was gone. He smirked at the healing abilities.

"Fucking little shit" Gerard hissed  
"Fuck you!" Frank snapped, he didn't know why he bit Gerard. He probably just made things worse. But he was impulsive and he saw a chance and took it.  
"I will not hesitate to beat the fucking shit out of you" Gerard stood up and planted and hard kick to Franks leg. Frank winced at the pain and gave Gerard a death stare.  
"Fuck you asshole!" Frank was seething with anger once again. Gerard bent down and grabbed Franks hair harshly, yanking it back and exposing his neck. He leant in and Frank could feel his breath against his soft skin. The boy shivered, he was finding it difficult to stay angry and not turned on. He just wanted to melt away and disappear. Gerard was terrifying to Frank but he had to stay strong.   
"Lets see if you still have the same bite tomorrow then shall we" Gerard whispered and he licked up Franks neck slowly. Frank cringed and he struggled against the bonds.

Gerard pulled away and picked up the gag.   
"No! Fuck you! Fuck off!" Frank turned his head away from Gerard. Gerard smirked down at him and pulled Franks head to face him.  
"GO AWAY! LET ME GO AND FUCKING DIE! FUCK OFF-" before Frank could finish his stupid sentence Gerard took the opportunity to slip the gag into Franks mouth and tie it around his head once again. Franks eyes widened and he swore and screamed into the cloth. The boy thrashed around trying desperately to get free and beat the shit out of Gerard.

"Your so fucking loud holy shit" Gerard glared at Frank and turned away to head into the hallway. Frank continued screaming and cursing for a long time before finally passing out.


	6. A life that's so demanding, I get so weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so holy fuck MCR is fucking back aH!  
ik i'm late to updating and everything I have been super bust but i'm back now and there will be more updates :)  
3 days till one of the biggest concerts of the decade ahHHHhhhhhHhhhh!  
i wish i could go :( but i hope people who are have fun  
anyway, sorry its so short and my editing is bad i'm doing this late at night so sorry in advance.  
i feel weird writing frerard now that they are back, but i want you all to know that i fully respect their wives and that they have their own lives and families. i respect all that. i'm not writing this about 2019 Gerard and Frank so dw. This is just for fun and i love them both and respect them.

"Well since none of you have any other fucking ideas why don't we see if we can find any clues at the place that may have started this all" Ryan exclaimed placing his hands on his hips. The four of them have been sitting around comforting Ray for around 20 mins already, none of them had any ideas of what to do next. They were utterly stuck and hopeless.  
"That's a terrible fucking idea, 6 bodies have been found there and probably by the end of it 5 more could be added to that list" as soon as Pete realised what he had said he covered his mouth with his hand. Ray started sobbing again at the mention of them and Frank possibly ending up dead. Brendon smacked Pete on the back of the head and shook his head.  
"Sorry" Pete apologised  
"It's ok Pete we know you didn't mean anything like that, 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘦 Bren? “ Ryan nugged Brendon in the ribs earning a nod and a quick ‘yea’ in return.  
Ray placed his head in his hands and let the last of his tears fall before picking himself up and making his way towards the kitchen. 

"Well I think the only option is to see if we can find clues at the house, maybe we will find nothing, maybe not. But it's worth a shot" Ryan sighed. It was their best and only option at this point. The others gave in and nodded, Pete was hesitant at first until he looked over to see one of his best friends downing a can of beer in the kitchen, he could never begin to understand the amount of pain Ray must be in but he knew something had to be done to get their best friend back. Pete stood up and walked over to Ray, he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"We will find him don't worry buddy" Ray nodded and threw the can into the trash.  
"I hope we do" He wiped his nose with his sleeve and picked up his phone.  
"If we are doing this we are doing it now" Ray said sternly, everyone was a bit shocked by his sudden change in emotions but they new when Ray wanted something done it would get done and fast, he was a very determined guy. 

The others nodded and stood up off of the floor, they grabbed their phones and any torches they could find. Ryan picked up his bag and loaded it with things he thought the small group might need if they encountered someone or something. Brendon giggled and shook his head as he watched his boyfriend pack way too many things but let him be as he knew there was no stopping Ryan get ready.   
"Are you sure you want to do this 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 Ray?" Ryan asked   
"We could do it tomorrow when you are more 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦" Pete meant it in the best way possible.  
"Yes, we are doing it now and we will find Frank “ Ray furrowed his eyebrows and walked out of the door, the sharp, cold wind hitting his face. The others followed and before they knew it the group was on their way to the old house on Cemetery Drive. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵.

******  
Gerard lazily made his way into the lounge to find Frank finally asleep, he didn’t know how long the boy had been screaming for but he was glad it was over. He walked into the kitchen and retrieved an old looking bottle from the fridge, he popped the cap off with his teeth and took a swig from the bottle. Gerard didn't like preserved old blood like this but it was his best option for now since Mikey wouldn't be round to hunt for another half hour.

He only went out hunting with Mikey, never alone. If he goes alone he wouldn't know how to control himself and probably end up draining a whole town so he needed Mikey there to keep an eye on him. Plus he liked the company. The taste of the bottled blood was stale and almost tasteless, nothing like fresh blood that had been pumping through someone's veins only a matter of seconds ago. It didn’t give Gerard the same rush that fresh blood gave him, this blood was just a snack to keep him from eating his little toy in the corner out of boredom anyway. Speaking of toy, it had began to stir.  
Gerard downed the rest of the bottle and placed it in the bin listening to the clink it made when hitting the other empty bottles. He licked his lips and walked over to the couch and kneeled on the cushions, leaning over the back rest to face the boy. 

Gerard blew some stray strands of his raven hair out of his face and stared at the boy with a smile. He was so proud of his catch. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘍𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘦.  
He smiled to himself and continued to stare at Frank. He looked so peaceful sleeping, the steady rise and fall of his chest, they way his hair fell over his face. He was practically an angel. Gerard's thoughts were interrupted when the boy started groaning, he lifted his head and opened his swollen red eyes. He furrowed his brows and squinted as he remembered where he was. He let his head hang and groaned again. 

Gerard chose to spectate and not let Frank know he was there, he wanted to see what the boy would do. Frank had been at Gerard's place for almost two days without using the fucking bathroom so now was when he needed it. He squeezed his legs shut and groaned. He threw his head back and clenched his eyes shut. Plus he was also fucking hungry. Gerard let out a giggle and Franks eyes shot open. Frank felt a blush creep up his neck and he looked down, hoping Gerard hadn't noticed. Gerard giggled again and rolled off the couch. Franks blush grew when he realised the only thing Gerard was wearing were plaid pyjama bottoms. He looked away, trying to make the blush leave. Gerard stalked his way over to Frank and sat cross legged in front of the boy. He loved taunting him. He put his chin in his palm and looked at the boy who would never look at him back without a fight.

"Morning pretty boy" Gerard purred  
Franks eyes widened, 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺?. He gulped and continued to look away from the monster in front of him.  
Gerard frowned and Frank could sense the tension starting to build. He didn't exactly want to make Gerard angry this morning since he wanted food and hopefully a shower or something so he had to be good.

Frank sighed and looked up at Gerard, fear and sadness in his eyes. Gerard pouted and reached round the back of Franks head to untie the gag. Frank flinched at first but relaxed as the fabric disappeared. Gerard smiled down at the boy and placed the fabric down.  
"T-thanks"  
"Your welcome pretty boy" Gerard lifted his hand up to softly pet the top of Franks head. Frank had come to the conclusion that Gerard had 3 moods; calm, intimidating and fucking insane, almost feral. They all did their job at scaring the shit out of Frank but he preferred the more calm, almost caring Gerard. So he thought now would be a good time to ask for basic human needs.

"H-hey Gerard?" Frank was almost shaking. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨? He bit his lip and gazed down at the floor.  
"Yea?"  
"I k-know you probably don't trust me- but could I use the bathroom please and possibly eat something" The younger boy asked timidly, he was really scared to hear Gerard's answer. He hoped he wasn't asking for too much after being a total pain in the ass last night. Gerard sighed and but two fingers under Franks chin and lifted his head up. He gave the boy a small smile, causing Frank to blush a little.

"Sure, I don't trust you all too much but if this is going to work I will have to learn to trust you" Gerard sighed and stood up, walking around to untie the boy.  
Frank sighed with relief, not wanting to question the last part of Gerard's sentence and felt a small sliver of hope as his bonds were loosed and eventually disappeared.  
"T-thanks" He gave Gerard a small smile and stood up, rubbing his now red and raw wrists. He hissed at the pain but tried to ignore it. Gerard collected the ropes and placed them on the couch. 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, he thought. He didn't want to have to punish the boy again, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵.

Frank started walking down the hall. It was only when he fully started walking he realised how tired and weak he was, everything hurt. Frank made about halfway down the hall before collapsing. Instead of hitting the floor he was caught by someone. He was pressed up against Gerard, his head on his chest and Gerard's arms holding him up. Frank started panicking when he realised he was now pressed against his half naked kidnapper, his breathing quickened and his blush returned. Gerard giggled and pulled him closer. The boy was so small and hugable, he just wanted to hug him forever. But Gerard felt like toying with him for a bit more.

"I could hug you forever Frankie" He whispered in the boy’s ear. Franks face was getting hot and he shivered at the nickname.  
"But you need to function like a normal human being so that can't happen just yet" Gerard released the boy and led him towards the bathroom.  
"Towels are in there already and I will leave clean clothes outside the door, come to the kitchen when you are done" He gave the boy's hair a ruffle and smiled.  
"Thanks" Frank returned the smile and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx all for the reads and everything, this was meant to be a school holidays thing but i guess not hahahhaha.
> 
> sorry again for my shitty writing <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
I wont be updating as soon as i would like since i have school but dw


End file.
